The Princesses Knight
by Tachi Kagahara
Summary: Naru banished from Konoha with no where else to go gose to her cousin Tohru Honda will she learn the secret of the Sohma family and will she be able to protect her cousin while trying to keeping her own scerect naru/? find out better than it sound. read
1. Goodbye Hell! Hello Hime

**D****isclaimer: I DO NOT Naruto OR Fruits Basket**

**Inspired by "****Protector of a Princess" by****Pirates VS Ninjas****. There Ha now you damn lawyers who like to sue can go mess with someone else. This is my first Fanfic so please be kind**

**This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me.**

**

* * *

**

The Princesses Knight

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Hell, Hello Hime **

'What do I do now' she thought to herself as she ran through the trees. The council finally banished her. It had taken them 16 years but they finally did it. It had been 16 years since the Kyuubi attack. Four years since that bastard Uchiha Sasuke left. One year since she got back from training with one of the Sannin. Four months since she took out over half of Akatsuki. Two minutes since she left the village almost at kunai-point, no scratch that she barely got out alive.

The council claimed that it was her fought that the "Last loyal Uchiha" left and listed other things that "The Demon" did in the last 2 years… like killing 73 civilians, a few shinobi, stealing money and other things like some jutsu.

It was all a lie and everyone knew it. They were all impossible charges seeing as she had not been anywhere near the village in the last _three_ years. It was not meant to be believable. No, it was only meant to give her a charge and reason for banishment. Anything to get the demon out of the village for good. So now here she was no where to go. No village. No country. No home. No friends. No family… wait no she was wrong she did have family…

"_I'll come back one day I promise" _

She still remembered when she made the promise.

***Flashback***

A nine year old Naru smiled sadly down at the crying girl in her arms.

"Naru-chan p-please d-don't go! I know i-I'm being selfish but you promised to be my knight y-you can't go! What if something happens and your to far away to help or if you get hurt mama can't help you so far way! Please stay here!" cried the brown haired girl as she clung to the front of the girls red jacket.

"Don't cry… Tohru a princess like you should always smile and be happy so please don't cry for me I'm not worth your tears so please smile for me." She lifted Tohru's head so that she was looking at her "I'll go back to the village and get stronger to protect you then one day your knight will return to you no matter what so please until then keep strong for me." She turned to walk away with the old man she looked over her shoulder and gave her cousin her foxy grin "I'll come back one day I promise!"

***End Flashback***

Naru smiled it was high time she fulfilled the promise she made to her princess all those years ago. She changed direction and thought to the first time she met Tohru.

***Flashback***

"Where are we going old man?" ask a 6 year old Naru as she clung to his pants leg (they are wearing civilian clothes)

The old man also known as Sarutobi smiled as he looked down at the red haired girl "we are going to visit your aunt and cousin. That is where you will be staying for a while" he replied.

Naru was shocked at the mention that she had family though she hid it well. "I have… a family" she asked the third and he nodded. She had family. Why didn't she know about this before? Where had they been all those years.

She was brought out of her musing when Sarutobi knocked on a door. She moved slightly behind Sarutobi as the door opened she peeked her head slightly around Sarutobi's leg to see.

The door opened to revile a woman with long orange hair and a little around her age with short brown hair.

"Good Afternoon Kyoko-san," Sarutobi greeted he reached behind him and brought Naru out from behind him "this little girl here is your niece."

"Hiya! I'm Kyoko your aunt! And this cute little girl next to me is Tohru!" Kyoko motioned to Tohru beside her.

"H-hi it's a pleasure to meet you" Tohru Said nervously.

Naru look at them then up at the old man who smile down at her reassuringly

"H-hi" was the short soft responds.

"Tohru-Chan why don't you show Naru-Chan where to put her stuff. " Kyoko suggested

"Ok" Tohru went to grab Naru hands but she step back out of her reach "I'll just follow" she said softly.

"Um o-ok" Tohru turned and walk further into the house Naru followed.

Once they where gone Sarutobi took something out of his coat, a file and bracelet. The bracelet was made of beads the color pattern being black and red one after the other. He handed them to Kyoko who took them.

"If you would please read other that file it will tell you all that you need to know about Naru and please give that bracelet to her it's a suppresser once you read that file you will understand why-"

"I already know about the Kyuubi Sarutobi, my sister left a letter explaining everything which I just recently received." Kyoko cut him off "I will take good care of her"

"Thank you Kyoko-san, please tell Naru I said goodbye" Sarutobi said as her turned to leave.

"Yah, Yah" was the reply.

***End Flashback***

Naru smiled to herself as she found her self in Furuba city. The train ride was shorter than she thought. 'It's May first I should go visit Kyoko-Chan' she thought.

*** At the Temple***

In front of the temple walked three people who where making there way to the entrance.

"This temple is tiny." Remarked a boy with orange hair.

"Yes!" replied the browned haired girl walking between the two boys. "It has a homey feeling. I like it!" she said with a big smile.

"Why would you want that feeling from a temple…?" the orange haired boy, Kyo.

"Huh!? Is that strange" the girl, Tohru asked frantic.

"It's Okay" Kyo replied with a bored expression.

"But…" started Yuki the boy on Tohru's other side "I'm happy the weather is nice. It's been so overcast lastly" he said looking at the sky.

"Maybe it's because mom is so happy that everyone is coming to visit her grave." She said with a smile.

"…"

"Tohru" came a voice

"Hi!" she replied happily.

"Yo! Nice day for visiting graves. Huh?" a blonde haired girl wearing a black trench coat greeted. A girl wearing a long sleeve black dress that reached the ground, and a net veil over her head stood next to her holding a bouquet of flowers, Saki or Hana for short.

Yuki and Kyo had an odd feeling about them. "WHAT'S WITH THAT OUTFIT?!" Kyo Asked/yelled

***At the gravesite***

"It's so clean" Yuki noticed upon arrival "has someone already been here"

"Oh, it most have been grandpa, he know moms favorite food." Tohru came up with.

"You're grandfather on which side?" Kyo asked.

"My Father's father!" she replied

'Kyoko-san was estranged from her parents' Arisa thought.

They placed the flowers on the grave and got out the lunches.

"DON'T EAT LUNCH IN FRONT OF A GRAVE" Kyo retorted

"It's okay Kyoko-san would be happier if we made a lot of noise." Arisa said

Sighing in defeat he sat down to eat.

"That's a lovely necklace you're wearing Tohru" Hana remarked seeing the necklace around Tohru's neck for the first time.

"Oh this," she looked down at the necklace. A fox shaped pendent with purple eyes. It was about the size of a quarter with what looked like a knowing smirk on its face "my cousin gave this to me a long time ago." She said with a smile though it looked a little sad.

"Cousin? On what side" Arisa asked.

"My mother little sister's daughter." Tohru replied with the same smile as before. "I haven't seen her in seven years though"

"She didn't even come for Kyoko-san's funeral?" asked Hana

"Nope, I'm not even sure she's still alive" she replied, a silence drifted through

"What… happened to her" Kyo dared.

"I don't know she came to live with me and mom when I was six, I remember that when she first came when ever we touched her she would jerk away, but when some kids were picking on me she came to me rescue!..."

***Flashback***

"Look at those at those pig tails" one f the boys taunted pulled poor Tohru's hair.

"Yah" another boy pushed her down the last boy laughed at her.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice yelled from behind the boys. They turned to see a red haired girl in shorts and a t-shirt standing there with her arms cross over her chest.

"Oh it's just a girl" one boy said turning back to Tohru

'Naru-Chan' Tohru thought

"YOU HAVE 'TIL THREE TO LEAVE HER ALONE! ONE!" Naru called

"And what is a sissy girl going to do about it" the second boy taunted

"TWO" she continued

"Get lost you sis-"he didn't finish as a fist met with his face "THREE!" Naru finished as she punched the boy.

"H-hey Hiku are you ok?" asked one of the other boys only to be round house kicked in the face by the red haired girl.

The third one looked between Naru and the two groaning boys and the floor and took off running. Naru pick up a rock and with perfect aim threw it at the back of the running boys head making him fall face first into mud.

"Heh" Naru chuckle d with a small smirk. She turned to Tohru who was still on the ground looking on in awe. She helped the fallen girl up. "You ok?" Naru asked softly

Tohru nodded before giving Naru a hug said girl stiffened before relaxing ever so slightly. "Thank You!"

"N-No problem" Naru said awkwardly.

***End Flashback***

"Wow" Arisa whistled after the story "your cousins hardcore"

"Yah she was, she was a really good fighter she always fought for me. But one day the people who were in charge of her wanted her back. Mom said that they were bad people and tried to fight for Naru to stay but in the end Naru said she didn't want to put us in danger and left with them I haven't seen her since. But I know she'll come back she promised me after all." She finished with a smile.

'Wonder what her cousin was into to put someone else in danger'

*** On the way to the entrance***

"Oh no!" Tohru said suddenly causing the others to look at her." I forgot one of the bags at mom's grave!"

Kyo sighed "c'mon lets go get it" they all walk back to the grave. When the grave came into view they saw some one standing in front of the grave. Going a bit closer they could see that it was a girl their age. She was wearing a tattered long black trench coat that reached five inches above the ground. The bottom seemed to be torn and what look like burned in some places. She had on black cargo pants and a fitted crimson red shirt. She had fury red hair that looked like it had to have been died that reached just past her knees. She was holding a black rose in one hand the other was stuffed in her pocket. From their vantage point they could not see her face.

"Um excuse me," Tohru start trying to get the girl attention.

"It's been a while, Hime-Chan" the person said in a soft angelic voice turned to look at them showing half her face. Knowing only one person gave her that nickname.

"N-naru? Is that really you?" Tohru asked hopeful.

"The one and only" Naru turned full giving her cousin a foxy grin.

**

* * *

**

AN:

**Well that is the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Paring is undecided **

**Should it be:**

**Yuki**

**OC**

**Someone from Naruto who came looking for her (if it's this it won't be till the end)**

**Though that goes for most parings I'm following the manga. **

**Well that's it please review**

**Ja'ne**


	2. Let's go to the park

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Naruto OR Fruits Basket**

**Inspired by "****Protector of a Princess" by****Pirates VS Ninjas****. There Ha now you damn lawyers who like to sue can go mess with someone else. This is my first Fanfic so please be kind**

**This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me.**

**Before we start the show I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**

Blacksinger

B.A.N.D.09

unknown09

kyuubiloveme

Pirates VS Ninjas

**I would like to thank the following for favoriting me:**

Sabishii Tenshi

raw666

B.A.N.D.09

Pirates VS Ninjas

**I would like to thank the following for alerting me**

Blacksinger

raw666

ConnectFire611

Pirates VS Ninjas

arekushia

* * *

Previously On P.K

"Oh no!" Tohru said suddenly causing the two others to look at her." I forgot one of the bags at mom's grave!"

Kyo sighed "c'mon lets go get it" they all walk back to the grave. When the grave came into view they saw some one standing in front of the grave. Going a bit closer they could see that it was a girl their age. She was wearing a tattered long black trench coat that reached five inches above the ground. The bottom seemed to be torn and what look like burned in some places. She had on black cargo pants and a fitted crimson red shirt. She had fury red hair that looked like it had to have been died that reached just past her knees. She was holding a black rose in one hand the other was stuffed in her pocket. From their vantage point they could not see her face.

"Um excuse me," Tohru start trying to get the girl attention.

"It's been a while, Hime-Chan" the person said in a soft angelic voice turned to look at them showing half her face. Knowing only one person gave her that nickname.

"N-Naru? Is that really you?" Tohru asked hopeful.

"The one and only" Naru turned full giving her cousin a foxy grin.

**The Princesses Knight**

**Chapter 2: let's go to the park **

Now On P.K

"Na-Chan!" Tohru yelled as she jumped into Naru's waiting arms.

"It's good to see you Hime-Chan" Naru said as she hugged Tohru tight. Naru opened her eyes briefly looking at the boys staring at her.

"You really came back, just like you promised"

"Of coarse is did, I always keep my promise's" she released Tohru and took her face in her hands pressing their foreheads together, "did you ever doubt me?"

"No I never did!"

"I'm so happy," she hugged Tohru again "that I could see yo-"she didn't finish as she passed out in Tohru's arms.

"N-Na-Chan!" Tohru said frantic "Please wake up!" she shook the girl as Kyo and Yuki came to her side.

"What happened?" Yuki asked

"I-I don't she just fainted" Tohru said frantic and Yuki put his hand on the girls forehead. "She burning up!" he concluded

"Oh no what do we do!" Tohru was frantic "You two can't carry her Um, Um I'll try my best!" She said trying to hold Naru's weight. Which was surprisingly easy, seeing as how light the girl was.

"You sure you can carry her?" Kyo ask slightly concerned.

"Y-yes she's really light" Tohru said as they began to make there way back home.

*** At the house***

They put Naru in Tohru's bed with Tohru watching over her. She had put a cold rag on her face trying to cool the fever.

Down stairs Yuki and Kyo told Shigure about what had happened.

"So that girl was Tohru's long lost cousin" Shigure mused

The two younger Sohma's nodded. "And by the looks of things she was a little worse for wear when you brought her here."

"Well it can't be help I'll see what I can do" with that Shigure left the room. Leaving the two boys alone.

***Tohru's room***

Tohru was currently sitting next to her bed where her ill cousin laid "please get better Naru-Chan"

The next morning Naru was awakened by the sun peering through the window. She sat up trying to figure out where she was. Until she saw her cousin sleeping beside the bed resting her head on said bed. Naru smiled as she gave her cousin a gentle shake. "Hiiiiiiime~" the called in and angelic voice. Tohru stirred at the sound of the voice and her name being called.

Tohru sat up rubbing her eyes at bit "Naru-Chan" she said in a tired voice before she realized that her cousin was wake "NARU-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" she yelled jumping into a hug again. Causing her cousin to chuckle "Of course I am." Naru said smiling "I'm sorry I made you worry" she then apologized.

That was when the door slide open reveling three boys two of which see saw yesterday the older one was unknown. "Well looks like our sleepy beauty has awakened" the older man said which made said girl blush a color that matched her hair.

"Knock it off" Yuki said pushing Shigure aside entering the room. "You gave us a scare, I'm Yuki Sohma" he said

"I'm Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, it's a please to meet you" she did a slight bow.

'Definitely Tohru's cousin she very polite' Shigure thought.

"Oh um Na-Chan that one over there is Kyo Sohma" she pointed to Kyo "and that one is Shigure Sohma" Tohru introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She gave another slight bow

"Well I take it you don't have anywhere to stay right?" Shigure asked. She nodded "Well then you can stay here."

"R-really are you sure its okay I mean I just appeared at random and-"She started but was cut off.

"Yes, yes its fine you're Tohru's cousin after all and I've already got it Okayed" Shigure cut her off as he turned and left the room. Leaving the four teens in silence.

"Sooooo," Naru said after a few seconds of awkward silence "mind telling me how you came to be living with three hot guys and not you're grandfather" she said nonchalantly as if she had not just said that the two boys in the room where hot.

"Oh well er, um" Tohru stumbled out

"Let me guess" Naru took a thinking pose "Some event happened in which left you with out a house for a while and instead of going to a friends house you choose to live in a tent where they found you and offered you room and board for cleaning or something"

A cue shocked faces of the other three occupants of the room.

"How the hell did you know all that!?" Kyo asked/yelled.

Naru chuckled in amusement "Lucky guess"

"Um Na-Chan?" Tohru started nervously.

"Yes"

"W-what happened to you after you left" she asked

Naru sighed with a sad express "A lot happened but long story short I'm here to stay and nothing will make me go back to that place"

"That place, mom told me what your life wad like before you came to us and that it would be the same when you got back," Tohru looked Naru in the eye "Naru-Chan did they-"

"Yes but it was worse much worse" Naru cut her off with a solemn expression that quickly changed into a big smile "but its okay! Cuz' I'm here now and no one can hurt me ever again, so don't make that face I told you a princess like you should be smiling" Naru said when she saw the sadden look on her cousin's face.

Kyo and Yuki clearly confused decided it was best not to bring it up although it did make them wonder about the mystery that was Tohru's cousin.

"So boys," Naru changed to subject "how about we get to know each other today, is that park that we used to go to as kids still here?" she looked at Tohru for the last part.

"Yes! That's a great idea let's go to the park!" was the answer

*** At the park***

The group arrived at the park around noon. "This hasn't changed a bit, right Tohru" Naru commented

"Nope not at all!" Tohru replied

Naru who was now wearing a clean pair of black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket, walk over to the sand and ran her fingers through it she smiled. "This is where a beat up that kid who messed up your sand castle."

"Oh that's right and this," Tohru ran over to the slide "is where you fell chasing that kid"

"H-hey I was tripped!" Naru said in defense. "So what about you boys got any fun park stories?" Naru asked trying to get to know the two Sohma boys.

"Not really, I didn't go out much when I was younger." Was Kyo's response.

"Me either" Yuki added

"Oh that not fun at all," she said walking over to the boys and grabbing their hands pulling them into the sand box " look here" she point to a spot on the sand "this is where you will make your first sand castle with Naru Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"That's a great idea lets make a sand castle!" Tohru agreed running over to them.

"Sounds good" Yuki agreed.

Kyo sighted "fine but there's just one problem we don't have anything to build it with"

"You just leave that to me." Naru said.

***Ten Minutes Latter***

The four teens now sat around the half made sand castle. A funny sight them playing in the sand that is.

"Miss Namikaze where did you get theses buckets and shovels from?" Yuki asked after a while of wondering where they came from.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Naru said with a foxy grin.

"Try us" Kyo added in.

"Okay well you see I created 8 clones of my self then had them transform into shovels and buckets." She finished with her foxy grin when she saw their dumfounded looks. "See told ya you wouldn't believe me."

"So where did you really get them?" Yuki asked

"I told you see I created 8 clones of my self then had them transform into shovels and buckets." She began digging again. "You don't have to believe me."

"C'mon Na-Chan tell us" Tohru tried.

Naru sighed, "Fine I'll show you" she looked around there was no one but them around at this time in the day. "Kyo um toss that shovel over there" she pointed in front of them.

"Fine" Kyo tossed the shovel. Where the girl had pointed

"Now watch cuz I'm only doing this once." She said as she put her hands in a seal her index and middle finger together while the rest were all down "Kai!" she said after a second of concentration. There was a puff of smoke and where the shovel was there was now a second Naru.

The three, - Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, look on in awe as they saw a shovel transform into a person. Naru signed the same hand sign as before and made the clone "puffed'" away. Naru chuckled "Told ya"

"What the-"Kyo began "Hell was that?"

"A Shadow clone" Naru said like what she had just done wasn't humanly impossible." It's something I learned when I was at my old 'home'" she finished 'If you can call it that' she added in her head.

Naru put her index finger to her lips "But don't tell anyone it's a secret kay?"

"S-sure"

"Well" she looked up at the sky the sun was all ready setting "looks like it's already getting dark" she looked at the group "maybe we should head back." She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

'Cute'

"Yah let's go back" Kyo agreed getting up. Tohru stood as well Yuki follow. Naru stood and looked at the unfinished sand castle "Lets finish this sometime"

"Defiantly!" Tohru agreed.

**END………….TBC**

* * *

**An:**

**So that was the second chapter please review tell me what you think. **

**Now which paring would you want I a have options this time**

**Yuki**

**Gaara (1)**

**Hatori**

**Kakashi**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara (2) - just to come looking for her with out love interest**

**Please know that if it is a Naruto character that they will not come until the very end except for Gaara (2).**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Lake House

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Naruto OR Fruits Basket**

**Inspired by "****Protector of a Princess" by****Pirates VS Ninjas****. There Ha now you damn lawyers who like to sue can go suck a c$*!! **

**This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me.**

**Holly Hell!! I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates but school has been kicking my ass! I'll try to write as much as I can damn those teachers and their accurse schoolwork they can shove for all I care but alas the mean man said I gotta go to school….. and learn….**

**The Princesses Knight**

**Chapter 3: The Lake House**

"Wow! There's a lake!" Naru said as she looked out toward the Beautiful lake "It's so pretty!"

"And so big!" Tohru added standing next to her cousin looking at the sparkling lake.

A man with black hair with bangs that covered his left eye resting his hand on the top of the window seal to look out at the lake. "Is it that unusual for you to see a lake?" Hatori Sohma asked to two fascinated girls.

"Yes! This is the first time I've seen a real one!" Tohru replied happily with a bid smile.

"I've seen one before but never this beautiful!" Naru said in the ways as Tohru but with a foxy grin.

" Huu Huu Huu…" came a creepy laugh from Shigure. "A summer home like this by the lake you would half expect **Jason** to show up!" he said fanning himself as Hatori ignored him.

'Jieison… Jaysun?' thought Kyo who sat a bit off to side leaning against a support beam with his legs and arms crossed. 'Now where have I heard that before?'

"There he goes again…' Yuki said as he and the girls turned around to look at Shigure.

"Jason is a new species of bear, you're so ignorant Kyo-kun." Shigure said a-matter-o-factly.

"**Shut up!" **Kyo yelled at Shigure a slight blush and tick mark on his face, **"I knew that!"**

"That's not it…" Hatori said, which by the way went unnoticed by most of the people in the room.

"Is it a foreign kind of bear?" Tohru asked

"It not a bear" Naru piped in having studied almost all specie of animals, having that knowledge can come in had when you're in an unfamiliar environment and to find something to eat.

'_Hello, everyone! It's sudden but right now… where at a Sohma summer home. Surprisingly Hatori is with us too. I'm so happy!_

_But…_

"Honda…san." Yuki hesitated

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"um…well" he was looking down as he thought of the baseball hat he saw in her room and a younger Kyo, he's hand clinched on the window seal as he thought of it, he looked away " never mind. It's nothing. I'm sorry"

Tohru tilted her head slightly confused and concerned.

_I can't quite put my finger on it…_

Tohru looked over to Kyo, who was looking at her, turned away upon meeting her gaze.

Naru was completely oblivious to this as she looked out at the lake wondering just who long she would get to stay with her cousin.

…_But there's something strange… about the way Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are acting. It all began yesterday after we got home from the park _

The four, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Naru all sat at the low table and eat in a slightly awkward silence.

_They were both very quite as if they had something heavy on their mind_

"Um…?" Tohru shakily began as footsteps came toward the room.

"I'm Ho-Me~!" Shigure said as he popped into the room via the door.

"Ah! Welcome home Shigure-san!" Tohru greeted.

"Welcome home" Naru echoed.

"I'm back. Welly, welly well then! You'll all come with me tomorrow, won't you?" He asks the four teens in the room.

"Huh?"

"Well golden week start tomorrow right?" he began to explain, "Vacations like this don't come up everyday so lets **go** somewhere!" he summed up.

"…Why are you suddenly saying stuff like that?" Kyo deadpanned "Are you drunk" he asked

Shigure chuckled "I protest! I may drink sake but I do **not get drunk."**

'_Not that it would mater he always acts drunk__**' **_Yuki added in his head.

"Come on, come on!" Shigure pushed, "We could go to a Sohma summer home or stay at a resort! Right Tohru-kun? Tell `Em." He said turning his attention to the brunet girl.

"Eh!?" came the ditzy reply "b-but I've already been treated to a trip once this year, so…"

"Ah! But I didn't go with you that time!" he cleverly countered he sighed "truthfully Tohru-kun my heart longed to go with you… I left so left out…" Tohru got a sympathetic look on her face.

"All right, then lets go!!"

"**DON'T MANIPULATE HER!!!" **Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison.

"Yes, yes and now you two will join us, won't you? You wouldn't **dare** leave me alone with poor defenseless Tohru-kun, would you?" Shigure asked mockingly

'_GRRR…' _both Kyo and Yuki thought

"Now you're being manipulated" Naru deadpanned

"Well then now that we're all in agreement we can zoom there via car!" Shigure exclaimed "I'll drive" he added in a sing song voice

"Shigure do you even have a license?" Yuki asked

There was a pregnant silence...

"… Of course I do!!!" Shigure finally said

"Then what was that pause for?" Naru, Kyo, and Yuki asked in unison

In the end Hatori Sohma drove them to the summer house.

'But I can't help worrying about the two of them brooding like that.' The overly worried girl thought

"Hey Shigure, what made you decide to do this trip all of a sudden?" an annoyed Kyo asked with sidelong glance at said person.

"Huh?" he faked ignorance.

"That's what I want to know." Yuki assed on with equal annoyance, "You don't have some **Ulterior Motive**?"

"Dear, dear you two are so **cynical**." Shigure said resting his closed fan against his tempo almost in a thinking pose. "I honestly just wanted to go on a trio with everyone. It saddens my heart that you would **suspect **me so. If you don't have anything better to do than pick on people…" he paused as if thinking " the two of you should take the girls for a walk down to the lake." He suggested

~SILENCE~

"What? What's eating you two?" Shigure asked "You're so **gloomy**."

"Ah! Um, its okay we can go by ourselves! Right Na-Chan?" Tohru said trying to defuse the situation.

"Right, Right!!" Naru also insisted

Both of whom went unnoticed as Shigure continued " **Hmph.** You leave me no choice. To cure this gloom… we need someone **bright**." Resting his against his chin in a thinking pose "Of Course!! Let's call **Aaya!!!**~" he chirped reaching for the phone.

"**CALL HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU…"** both Kyo and Yuki said in unison. Both taking on blood-lusting dark auras, cause Shigure to sweat a bit as he held the phone.

Thus the four teens left for the lake.

"They should have just gone in the first place. They've been strangely down since the other day." Shigure said off-handedly, As Hatori lit a cigarette.

"…Shigure. About why you suddenly decided to come out here…" he paused "Don't tell me. You're being mean to you're editor again?" he concluded

At Shigure's house his editor was currently having a break down at his absence.

"I'm not being **mean**! I'm just **playfully teasing** her!" He protested with a sheepish type smile on his face.

'That poor woman…' Hatori thought in pity

*** That Night- 09:50 pm***

Tohru and Naru both opted on sharing a bed despite the boys attempted to give the girls their own beds. The two girls where now lying in the bed together facing each other.

"Good night Hime-Chan" Naru said quietly

"Good Na-Chan" Tohru replied as the girls drifted to sleep.

*** Naru's Dreamscape ***

Naru was in an ally surround by shadowy men. She looked down at her self to see that she was naked. Her face taking on a horrified look she began to shake and back up. Only to bump into something well more like _someone_. She could feel another body behind her. The man behind her put her arms in an arm lock, so she could not use them and to keep her stationary.

She began struggling trying too break free. Tears gathered in her eyes. Not again. A fist connect with her stomach making her drop to her knees as the man behind her let go of her arms. Another connected with her jaw sending her sprawling to the ground.

Two men held her arms down, keeping her in place.

"P-Please S-stop" she begged

"Shut up Demon Whore!" a man yelled as he moved her legs apart and penetrated her rough and deeply.

She let out a scream that was silenced as some else straddled her neck and shoved their cock into her mouth.

The one at her lower region continued to pound mercilessly into her as blood spilled out. Tears flowed from her eyes as the man came inside her mouth, but continued to push in make her deep throat him and gag so she would swallow it. Some of the remains that were not swallowed spilled out the corner of her mouth. All the other people vanished until all that was left was a new man that was pounding into her as she cried out and begged for it to stop.

There was then laughing as a man with long wild red hair stood over her. He had slitted red eyes and nine fox tails behind him. The other man was gone now but she still laid there naked and broken. Tears streamed down her face.

"**Look at you" **he let out a sadistic laughas he crouched down to her level running his fingers through her hair **"You see what they've done to you kit. Those were just wicked memories that you lock away pretty well, just not well enough." **He laughed **"Don't you want to take revenge" **he said as voices rang out in to the semi-darkness

"Die demon!"

"Stop it"

"Monster!"

"Please No" she clutches her head and covers her ears, curling into a ball.

"Demon Whore!"

"I'm not-"

"Kill the Demon bitch!"

"Please" She begged as Kyuubi laughs sadistically, she was so pathetic like this.

"Go back to hell bitch!"

"No, Please stop it" she's shaking now.

"Die!"

*** Wake- 12:25 ***

Naru woke up in Tohru's arms said girls rocked back and forth. She realized that she was crying and shaking.

"It's ok" Tohru's voice reached her, "They can't hurt you here."

"I-I'm so s-sorry H-Hime-Chan" Naru says through the tears "I'm c-causing you s-so much trouble." She tried to subdue her tears but fail miserably

"No you're not!" Tohru all but yelled "It's not you're fought, It's there's! What they did to you was unforgivable!"

"I'm n-nothing b-but a d-demon w-hore" she chocked out.

"Don't ever say that Na-Chan! You're not a demon or a whore! You're Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, do you hear me!?"

After a while Naru cried her self back to sleep and Tohru dozed off after she made sure her cousin was sleeping ok. Little did the girls know that three other people heard Naru's nightmare- she was talking in her sleep as well as their conversation. Shigure and Hatori whose rooms where on either side off the girls heard it all through the thin wall that separated the rooms.

**END **

**T/N: (Tachi Note) **

**Ok that's it for chapter 3!!!**

**Please review!!! **

**And yes I am making Kyuubi a sadistic ass who only wants to break out of his prison by any means necessary, even driving her insane and breaking her… um I'll try to update faster next time**

**Ja Ne and happy New Years!!!!!**


End file.
